pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
USUM003
is the 3rd chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 1 (USUM). Synopsis Sun, Moon and Zossie arrive to Ultra Megalopolis. As the children gaze upon the layout of the city, the more they learn how the city lost its light. Suddenly, an Ultra Beast appears and attacks Sun, and it is up to Moon to save him, and show these otherwordly people of what Pokémon battles are about. Chapter Plot The group, riding Lunala, manages to arrive to Ultra Megalopolis, a world void of light. Sun sees it's actually brighter than he imagined. They find the Megalo Tower, which Zossie describes as an artificial sun to the city to provide light and warmth, and other buildings are constructed so that light can be reflected evenly to the other parts of the city. Moon is amazed, seeing science here is so much more advanced than in their world. Zossie is in shock, feeling Moon is mocking them. She admits it is due to the scientists that they lost their light, and cannot fathom to say their science is advanced. Without further ado, the group lands to the tower, as Zossie wants to show Sun and Moon around the city. The latter two see it is a really large city. Sun thinks of his hometown on Cinnabar Island, seeing even Hau'oli City is a big place to him, too. Moon feels the place was filled with light, just like Alola was, and that light must've disappeared. Zossie confirms this, which amazes Sun how did Moon know all of this, and is told she looked at their eyes and hair colors, which have been adapted to the light+less surroundings. Moon suspects the scientists wanted to obtain a great power they could not control, and it caused this disarray. Zossie is astounded how Moon knew that, and is told they had similar situations in their world, too. Sun wonders if these scientists are inferior to theirs in Alola, knowing that they could not even craft Poké Balls. Moon scolds Sun, but they get overwhelmed by Zossie's crying. Sun apologizes to her for such harsh words, but Zossie sees he is right, for their science could not allow control over the Ultra Beasts, and was why they wanted to contact scientists in Alola. Since the Ultra Recon Squad aims to obtain the Poké Balls to capture the Ultra Beasts, Moon deduces that the world's light was lost because of the Ultra Beasts. Zossie confirms this, for they will capture the Blinding One and return the light that it stole from them. Moon recognizes the name "the Blinding One", but an alarm is ringing for everyone to take shelter. Zossie tells Sun and Moon they should take cover, too. Zossie explains they have nothing to battle against the Ultra Beasts, but Sun points out they have Poipole that just defeated them in battle. Zossie confirms this, but states she has not bonded with it, unlike Sun and Moon did with Lunala. Just as they are to enter the tower, the entrance closes. They turn around, but they don't see any Ultra Beasts around, despite feeling their presence. Suddenly, Sun gets grabbed by a bunch of stones; Zossie identifies that to be a Stakataka, which Moon notes it looks like a building. Moon has RotomDex try to get more information on it, but the device fails. Sun insults Rotom to be a piece of junk, which revolts, proposing Moon to simply ditch Sun away. Suddenly, a person behind Zossie appears, noting how the level of science in Alola has surpassed their own. Zossie turns around, shocked to see Soliera. She asks if the latter didn't go with Phyco to Alola, and is told due to instability of the Blinding One, Soliera stayed behind. Zossie explains to Moon that Soliera is also a member of the Ultra Recon Squad. Soliera greets them, but Zossie corrects her that she needs to do the "Alola" greeting. Sun screams, for he is still being taken hostage by Stakataka. The latter marches towards the tower, as Zossie describes it wants to fight the Blinding One, who is weakened and lies atop the tower. Stakataka fires Rock Slide at Moon and Rotom. Sun screams, but a moment later, notices that Lunala has protected them. Sun thanks Lunala, while Soliera is surprised to see Dulse's report is true, to see Lunala having bonded with Moon. Zossie realizes that Soliera has activated the barrier to attract Stakataka towards the tower, just to see the bond between Lunala and Moon. The latter thinks that is a risky plan just to verify something, but Soliera wanted to take that sacrifice, just to see the truth with her own eyes, as she claims it is dangerous to simply trust someone's words like that. Moon feels while she agrees with that style of thinking, she doesn't like it in this moment. Lunala attacks Stakataka, but Moon sees it won't use its full power, else it'll hurt Sun, too. Sun apologizes to Moon and Lunala for putting himself in danger. Soliera thinks of the option that the boy could be sacrificed, but knows the girl would not allow that. Still, she sees that Lunala is careful about attacking Stakataka, as is Moon, whom Lunala follows the commands of. Soliera sees the importance of bonding with Pokémon, and contemplates if the same could be achieved with the Ultra Beasts. Zossie believes so, since she shares a bond with her Poipole, though Soliera claims that's just an exception. She believes there would be no place for her if they were all the same; their mission is to find the realistic possibilities that are presented to them - to relieve the pain of the Blinding One, and to return the light to the city. She wants to test the bonds between Pokémon and Ultra Beasts to achieve that goal. Sun compares Soliera to Moon, who promises to leave Sun dead for making that assumption. Seeing he put himself in danger, Sun sees he has to break free on his own. He tries to examine Stakataka's weaknesses, and sees the stones are actually its eyes. Stakataka uses Sun to attack Lunala, which allows the latter to see the inside of Stakataka, filled with eyes, and this gives him an idea. Sun asks of Moon to shoot an arrow to his backpack's Zygarde Cube, while Lunala is to distract Stakataka. Moon understands, and sends Datrix, who carries her up. Soliera is surprised to see a Pokémon, and Zossie explains this is a Pokémon battle, where humans and Pokémon combine their strength to fight together. Moon prepares her bow, and fires the arrow at Sun's backpack. This triggers the Zygarde Cube, letting Zygarde Cells out. At Poni Island, a person gives Lusamine a look at his Poké Balls, which are used to capture the Ultra Beasts, called Beast Balls. The person wonders if Lusamine needs a hundred of them, since she wants to capture only one of them, and reminds that once captured, they cannot escape the Ball. Lusamine explains this is no ordinary Ultra Beast, and exclaims it is being worshiped by the people of Ultra Megalopolis, called the Blinding One. In fact, to complete her paradise, she needs to capture this Necrozma. Debuts Pokémon *Stakataka Gallery Category:Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon volume 1 chapters